


His Mask

by Septum5empra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septum5empra/pseuds/Septum5empra
Summary: Just a short smutty little one-shot I wrote as practice:"She had been the one to drag him away, unable to stand another minute of his feigned indifference, of the mask he wore to shield his emotions from the world. She had always hated it, the icy grey eyes, and that sneer, it was worse than his smirk. She had long ago grown accustomed to it though, along with the rest of the world, but now that she had seen him without his mask, she despised it, and the moment she saw that masked expression on his face, she wanted nothing more than to break it apart."





	His Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but an overactive imagination. 
> 
> My first fanfiction is a WIP I'm currently 14 chapters into. The goal is that it will be angsty with some smut later on, so I wanted some practice with the smut lol. I've never written it before. So, I wrote this one-shot. Maybe it will be included in my WIP story, maybe not, but regardless, here it is.

**A/N: I own nothing but an overactive imagination.**

**My first fanfiction is a WIP I'm currently 14 chapters into. The goal is that it will be angsty with some smut later on, so I wanted some practice with the smut lol. I've never written it before. So, I wrote this one-shot. Maybe it will be included in my WIP story, maybe not, but regardless, here it is.**

They stood there, mere inches from each other, in the dark room. On the other side of the mahogany door, they could hear the chattering of their friends and family, still enjoying the party, blissfully ignorant of the storm brewing within the small study. She had been the one to drag him away, unable to stand another minute of his feigned indifference, of the mask he wore to shield his emotions from the world. She had always hated it, the icy grey eyes, and that sneer, it was worse than his smirk. She had long ago grown accustomed to it though, along with the rest of the world, but now that she had seen him without his mask, she despised it, and the moment she saw that masked expression on his face, she wanted nothing more than to break it apart.

That's why she had baited him. His fury seemingly the strongest tool for the job. She taunted him, mocked him, but while she had watched as the mask cracked, it still did not shatter. Oh, how she wanted to see it shatter, to see the ice in his eyes melt away and to feel the pulse of his magic against hers. It was like a drug.

The air was heavy around them, thick, as his eyes bore into her own. She wouldn't falter, wouldn't back away. She would break the mask here, now. All she needed was time. Then suddenly, something snapped, and she watched as those grey eyes melted into liquid pools of mercury. It was different than before though, different than his rage. It was something more desperate and primal. It was lust. At that realization she gasped, but rather than stepping away, she stepped forward. And that was all he needed.

His hand went to her hair, clutching the mess of curls at the base of her spine and forcing her chin up, exposing her neck to him. She gasped as he began planting feather-light kisses on her exposed flesh, starting at her throat, and gradually moving further and further up her neck. When he reached her pulse point, right below her ear, she couldn't fight back the moan that escaped her lips. Malfoy began savagely attacking the spot, laving his tongue across the tender flesh in manic patterns before suckling it. Another moan and his hips thrust forward of their own volition, grinding against her. A warmth was growing in her belly, and she rocked her hips back against his. His assault on her neck stopped suddenly, and she heard a deep growl that seemed to radiate from his chest. The next instant his hand traveled down to her hip, angling her slightly, and with a slow, torturous turn of his hips, she felt his hardness pressed against her belly.

Merlin this man was sin on legs!

He continued grinding against her at the same slow torturous pace and returned his attention to her neck. Trailing kisses down her neck and across her shoulder. When he reached her shirt, he growled again, biting the offending fabric with his teeth and ripping it across and over her shoulder. She heard fabric ripping and tearing, but she didn't care. With even more skin in front of him, he trailed his tongue across it, teasing and nipping and the flesh as he traveled across it. Hermione was growing impatient. She wanted to know his lips on hers, to taste that talented tongue, but each time she attempted to pull his head away from her neck, he sunk his teeth into her collar, and then ran his tongue across the mark it left. The alternating pain and pleasure making her lose all sense of purpose.

Withdrawing the hand from her hair he grasped her hips, lifting her lightly before pinning her them in place with his own. Hermione instinctively wrapped her legs around him and the moment he grabbed her earlobe between his teeth, she bucked her core against him, relishing the pleasure of his length against her core. He chuckled, holding her hips firmly in place as he began flicking the lobe with his tongue, slowly at first, then with more and more speed. Her head was spinning, her body and her actions no longer her own.

She had never felt so reckless and wanton before in her life. He sucked her lobe into his hot damp mouth and she whispered a breathy 'please.' she didn't know what she was begging for, but he instantly moved his hands from her hips and began making quick work of the buttons on her blouse, as he trailed brushing kisses down her neck, across her chest, and then trailed his tongue lightly between her cleavage. 'yessss' she moaned, and she could feel his smirk against her sink.

He opened her blouse next, exposing her lace bra, and kneaded a breast in his hand. His mouth hovered over her other breast, causing her nipples to pebble against the lace. Simultaneously, he took one peak between his teeth and rolled the other with a delicious pressure between his nimble fingers. The pressure in her abdomen was growing, as he pushed her closer and closer toward the abyss, and with a hard pinch, and a long suck, she came undone beneath him. Bright white flooded her vision as she pulsed against him. He rocked his hips against her in time, prolonging the ecstasy as she babbled incoherent promises into his shoulder.

Slowly coming down from the high, she lifted her head from his shoulder and was met with those same molten eyes. His breathing was ragged, the muscles in his neck and shoulders taught, strained. He was restraining himself, searching her face again for something. What was it he kept searching for?

Without warning there were voices outside the door, calling her name, causing her to tense in panic. oh no! At her reaction he released her, stepping away and hung his head. The voices faded away, as her friends traveled further down the hallway in search of her. She stepped toward him, hand reaching for him, but he stepped back, and when he lifted his head to again meet her gaze, the mask was back. That damned mask. Then he turned, opening the door and walked away.


End file.
